bunkdfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Ross/Appearance
Emma Ross is a 19-year old teen who has a great sense of fashion. Appearance She has long, blonde wavy hair along with brown eyes. She has pale, creamy skin and is unusually tall for her age. She likes girly clothes and is known for her obsession with fashion. She occasionally has an outstanding fashion sense and curls her hair and it is quite frequent as of season 4 of JESSIE. She normally wears her hair down, but sometimes also wears it up. Her regular choices of shoes are usually flats but sometimes can be seen wearing heels. She wears glasses in some episodes, suggesting she may be wearing contacts most of the time. Peyton R. List, a real-life fashionista, mentioned in an interview that Emma's original wardrobe prior to her being hired was cute but somewhat normal compared to Peyton herself. As a result, the wardrobe people used Peyton's own style to help make Emma more of a true fashionista. They sometimes collaborate Peyton's clothes with the wardrobe choices for Emma to create even more outfits. Hairstyles For the first episode, Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka, Emma has two different hairstyles. At the beginning of the episode, upon entering the camp, her hair was wavy. By the end of the episode, her hair is straight tied in a ponytail. Her hair remains the same for Gone Girl. In Camp Rules, Emma's curly hair is tied in a bun for the entire episode. In Smells Like Camp Spirit, Emma's has three different hairstyles. At the beginning of the episode, it was curly. By the middle of the episode, it was straight in a ponytail. After she got clean from the smoothie incident, it was curly with half up-do with a braid. By the end of the episode, it was half up with curly hair. Welcome to Camp_Kikiwaka First Scene19.jpg|Pilot hairstyle #1 Emma in a Ponytail (Welcome to Camp Kikiwaka).jpg|Pilot hairstyle #2 Emma's Hairstyle in Gone Girl.jpg|Gone Girl hairstyle Emma's Hairstyle in Camp Rules.jpg|Camp Rules hairstyle Emma's Hairstyle in Smells Like Camp Spirit1.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit hairstyle #1 Emma's Hairstyle in Smells Like Camp Spirit2.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit hairstyle #2 Emma's Hairstyle in Smells Like Camp Spirit3.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit hairstyle #3 Emma's Hairstyle in Smells Like Camp Spirit4.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit hairstyle #4 Clothing In BUNK'D, her style is usually casual, instead of it being fancy in New York. She often wears tank tops and her Camp Kikiwaka shirt. Emma's Welcome to Camp Kikwaka Clothes1.jpg|Pilot #1 'Oryana' Embellished Neck Romper by Ted Baker 'Lola' Leather Jacket by Bcbgmaxazria Emma's Welcome to Camp Kikwaka Clothes2.jpg|Pilot #2 Emma's Welcome to Camp Kikwaka Clothes3.jpg|Pilot #3 Emma's Welcome to Camp Kikwaka Clothes4.jpg|Pilot #4 Racerback Tank by Boy Meets Girl Emma's Gone Girl Clothes1.jpg|Gone Girl #1 Emma's Gone Girl Clothes2.jpg|Gone Girl #2 Emma's Gone Girl Clothes3.jpg|Gone Girl #3 Skinny Bones Cropped Muscle Tank Top by Vans Emma's Camp Rules Clothes1.jpg|Camp Rules #1 Emma's Camp Rules Clothes2.jpg|Camp Rules #2 Emma's Smells Like Camp Spirit Clothes1.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit #1 Emma's Smells Like Camp Spirit Clothes2.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit #2 Ohana Stripe Hoodie by Splendid Emma's Smells Like Camp Spirit Clothes3.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit #3 Marine Park Hu Graphic Tank in Sea Spray by Roxy Emma's Smells Like Camp Spirit Clothes4.jpg|Smells Like Camp Spirit #4 Category:Appearance